Guardians of Galactic High- A Guardians of the Galaxy AU
by grahamcking
Summary: A High School, Crime, and Teen AU for Guardians of the Galaxy, following the plot down to the line
1. Chapter 1

The rain hid the ground hard as Peter walked on the mud-caked sidewalk. He pulled the hood of his sweatshirt over his head to protect him from the oncoming storm. It was late Thursday night, and he was supposed to have plans with a girl, but ditching her was worth 50 bucks. All he had to do was retrieve some kids thing from an abandoned classroom. He jumped the fence without difficulty, as he had done so many times before. When his dirty shoes hit the wet pavement, he reached into his pocket to grab his walkman. It wasn't anything special to anyone else, but to him, it was. He let the sounds of his awesome mix block out the hard thunder in the background as he walked to the third floor. The sounds of his voice echoed through the wings of the deserted floor. As he slid down the hallway to one of Redbone's greatest hits, he found his desired classroom. _Ms. Morag's Biology _it read. He opened the creaky door to find an empty room filled with scattered chairs and trash. He disarmed himself of his music and slowly walked towards the central desk. He rotated himself around and shuffled through some drawers to find his prize. He held up the item. It was just some little box-looking thing with a few buttons. "What a piece of junk." he said out loud.

Seconds after saying that, he knew he made a mistake. "Over there!" a deep voice shouted.

"Shit." he muttered as he ran out the door.

He sprinted out just as he heard "Stop!" from behind him.

He looked behind his shoulder to see a muscular black kid and two of his sidekicks holding guns towards his back. He immediately slowed his pace and turned around. "Drop it! Now!" the kid said.

Peter's first thought was "What? I'm unarmed!" Then he looked at his hand and realized his mistake.

He still had the device in his hands. "Yup. Cool, man. No problem, no problem at all!"

"How do you know what this is?"

"Look dude, I'm just a junker, ok! I don't even know what that is!"

"You don't look like a junker to me, you're wearing Ravager garb!"

"It's just an outfit, man!" One of his goons shoved Quill.

"Ninja turtle, you better stop poking me!"

"WHO ARE YOU!" he shouted violently.

"My name is Peter Quill, ok? Dude, chill out!"

"MOVE!" he yelped again.

"Why?" Peter asked defiantly.

"Ronan may have questions for you." He replied simply.

As he turned around, Peter shouted, "Hey, you know what, there's another name you might know me by!"

He whipped his head around quickly. "Star-Lord." Peter said charismatically.

"Who?" He said, confused.

"Star-lord, man! Legendary outlaw?" He looked over to his friends, annoyed.

"Guys?!" Peter said, looking for some recognition.

"Move!" His enemy shouted.

"I don't have time for this." he grumbled. Peter pulled his hood over his head and jumped out the shattered window. He landed hard on the muddy grass, but the adrenaline overwhelmed any pain he had. It was a small building, only about 20 feet in height, so he was fine anyway. You may be wondering, "How do these kids have guns?" New York has some serious rough patches. Kids are employed by shady government officials to take out rebels like Quill. As he was chased through the storm, he took a right of the property over the gate to find his car. Surprisingly, his car was pretty nice. However the inside of it was not. Covered in pizza stains and leftover takeout, Peter clearly didn't have much respect for his things. He grabbed the wheel and drove fast. First, he made a massive u-turn off the street down the hill. Though most of his driving was illegal, as a sophomore in high school, he didn't really care. He accelerated to see the kids in a truck behind him. Quill pulled a glass shard from the window out of his pocket and threw it out the window. To his delight, he popped their right front tire. The truck came to a drifting halt and Peter said "Woohoo!" as his engine gained speed.

He ignored a stop sign and took a sharp right. The whole car shook. He pulled into a parking lot.

"Wow!" he said. "That was awesome!"

Suddenly, a caramel-skinned girl with bright pink hair leaned up out of his back seat. "Peter? What happened?" Peter's eyes grew wide in fear of a lost reputation.

"Hey, um, a, mm..?" "Marry!" She said, looking disappointed.

"Yeah, I'm going to be completely honest with you, I forgot you were here."

She looked back at him, confused. Quill pulled violently out of the lot, making a turn towards Queens, where the deal was going down. After driving for a few minutes, Peters phone on the center console started to vibrate. "Peter, you have a call." Marry said as she picked up the phone.

"Don't answer it!" Peter nearly shouted to her.

Of course, it was too late. Peter heard Yondu's voice over the phone and his face reflected his annoyance. "Quill!" Yondu said.

"Hey Yondu..." Peter said, with a hint of both terrified and suspicious in his voice.

"I'm here near the Morag room, and the orb isn't here!"

Peter didn't know, or cared, why they called it "The Orb" when it was just a metal box. "Yeah, well, I was in the neighborhood, thought I'd save you the hastle."

"Ok, well what're you gonna do now, boy?" Yondu replied bitterly.

"I feel really bad doing this, but I'm not going to tell you that."

"I slaved putting this deal together."

"OK, well, making a few calls does not count as slaving." Peter replied sarcastically.

"And now you gonna rip me off?" Yondu growled angrily.

"We do not do this to each other, we're Ravagers! We got a code!"

"Yeah, well that code is steal from everybody!" Peter wittily replied.

"When I picked you up in Bronx, the other Ravagers wanted to eat you! They hadn't eaten in weeks! They were starving! Now you gonna go and do this to me?" Yondu shouted, frothing at the mouth.

Peter hung up.


	2. Chapter 2

Yondu growled away angrily as Peter hung up the call. "Damnit Quill! Alright, post a bounty around the orphanage. 40 bucks to any junker that can find him alive!"

The Ravagers were a fierce New York Gang from Bronxville. They only owned an orphanage as a cover, however, all the kids still lived there. Yondu was their leader. "Alive? Why would you want that punk alive? After what he just did? We shoulda just brought him to our employer like we were supposed to! You have always been soft on him!" one of the Ravagers said.

"Hey! Now don't you worry about Mr. Quill. When I get him back alive, I'm going to kill him myself. But for now, what we do need to worry about is who else wants that orb!"

Ronan sat at his desk in his office alone. He flipped through the pages of reports. Vandalism, murder, theft, arson. Ronan worked in the government and still couldn't understand why anyone in or out of the government would do this. Being a school's principle, you would expect him to be a kind old man. But Ronan Kreeson VII was a dangerous man. He had no tolerance for crime. His employee brought in a kid who as bleeding from the mouth. The employee let go of his collar and left him bleeding and grasping for breath. Ronan didn't even look up from his desk. "They call me terrorist, radical, zealot. Because I obey the rules my family has passed down for generations, and punish those who do not. Because I do not forgive this savage place for destroying the reputation of my family and slowly killing them. 100 years of rebellion will not be forgotten!"

His captive slowly looked up. "You can't do this! You're just the principle of some ghetto NYC high school!"

"Exactly my point. This is all you think me to be. A dictator to a school of insolent teenagers. But me and my family are so much more. We have fought in every American war, leading the charge against tyranny since the beginning of the American dream. Now, me and my family name have been brought down to this." Ronan monologued.

"You will never have authority here!" His prisoner yelled.

"No." Ronan replied. "I will cure you."

He pulled a loaded gun from his pocket and shot him down. "Excuse me. Could you clean the bloodstains off the wall."

His employee nodded and walked out. Ronan turned to look out his window.

"Ronan." he heard a voice behind him say.


End file.
